Entre les lignes
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Tony réfléchis sur l'importance de la communication dans le succès d'une relation...Tiva, as always!


_**Disclaimer: NCIS n'est pas à moi...et tout le truc habituel.**_

_**Un one-shot qui m'est venu à la suite d'un courriel que m'a envoyé April, une amie anglophone. Après lui avoir demandé la permission d'utiliser l'idée dans une fic, voici le résultat. J'attends vos commentaires!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Lyana**_

J'étais assis à mon bureau, observant attentivement ma partenaire, qui était concentrée sur son rapport et je résistais tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui jeter des petites boules de papier, car le regard qu'elle m'avait jeté un peu plus tôt m'avait dissuadé de continuer. C'est là que j'avais réalisé qu'elle me faisait toujours la tête pour ce matin. En effet, plus tôt aujourd'hui, avant de partir au travail, elle était comme d'habitude déjà debout lorsque je suis sorti du lit. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle fait pour se lever à cette heure, courir dix kilomètres et ne pas dormir sur son bureau en arrivant au boulot. Mais passons, cela n'est pas le problème qui nous occupe. Comme je vous le disais, elle était déjà debout lorsque je me suis levé. Pourtant, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Ziva est peut être une tueuse surentrainée par le Mossad qui maitrise parfaitement toutes ces techniques de combat ninja et qui peut tuer un lapin à 15 mètres de distance avec son couteau, mais elle reste une femme et s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec les femmes, c'est que certains signes ne mentent pas, comme j'allais rapidement en avoir la preuve.

En effet, je me suis approché subtilement derrière elle, pas trop subtilement tout de même car vous ne voulez vraiment pas faire sursauter cette fille, je vous le garantis, et je l'ai enlacée en lui souhaitant bon matin. Lorsqu'elle s'est raidie et qu'elle m'a simplement grommelé « Bon matin, Tony » d'un ton sec, j'ai su tout de suite que j'avais un problème. J'ai alors décidé de jouer la carte de l'innocence et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a simplement répondu _« Rien »._ Rien, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ça veut obligatoirement dire quelque chose et habituellement ça n'augure rien de bon. C'est un de ces mots que votre douce moitié vous lance et qui doivent absolument vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant, c'est très utile lorsque celle qui fait battre votre cœur est capable de trouver une dizaine de façons différentes de vous tuer avec n'importe quel objet qui lui tombe sous la main. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

D'abord, il y a _« Bien »_. C'est le mot qu'utilisera une demoiselle pour mettre fin à une dispute lorsqu'elle a raison et que vous avez tort et que vous devriez vous la fermer. Ziva ne fait pas exception à la règle, excepté qu'avec elle, la menace de conséquences néfastes à votre santé est plus grande si vous ne laissez pas tomber le sujet.

Ensuite, il y a _« Cinq minutes »._ Normalement, c'est plus d'une demi-heure si elle est sous la douche et se prépare pour sortir, quoique dans le cas de ma petite espionne c'est plus ou moins vrai, je crois qu' au Mossad ils l'ont entrainée à se changer de ses vêtements de travail à sa tenue pour sortir en un temps record tout en ayant l'air stupéfiante. Pourtant, ces cinq minutes se transforment en une éternité si elle est au téléphone avec son amie Aliya qui habite en Israël. Cinq minutes seront pourtant un vrai cinq minutes si c'est le temps qu'elle m'a laissé pour écouter le football avant d'aller lui donner un coup de main pour le ménage.

Il ne faut bien sur pas oublier le _« Rien »._ Comme je le mentionnais plus tôt, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Il y a définitivement quelque chose et si c'est quelque chose que vous avez fait, ou oublié de faire, vous êtes mieux de vous en rappeler et vite. Habituellement les disputes qui commencent par _« Rien »_ se terminent par _« Bien »._

Il y a également _« Vas-y »,_ qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Lorsque la situation est tendue, ce n'est pas une permission, c'est une mise à l'épreuve. Ne le faites pas !

Un autre mot qui en dit souvent très long, c'est _le profond soupir_. Oui, c'est bel et bien un mot, enfin, une indication non-verbale qui est souvent mal interprétée par les hommes. Ce profond soupir signifie en fait qu'elle croit que vous êtes un idiot et qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle perd son temps à se disputer avec vous à propos de _« Rien »,_ revenez un peu en arrière pour la définition de_ « Rien »._

_« Ca va… »_ est l'une des plus dangereuses réponses que peut vous donnez une femme. En effet, cela veut dire qu'elle a besoin d'un long moment pour décider comment et quand elle va vous faire payer l'erreur que vous venez de commettre. Avec Ziva, cela implique souvent une quelconque menace future à mon intégrité physique, menace que j'ai appris à prendre au sérieux venant de mon petit assassin.

Autre chose, _« Merci »._ Si elle vous dit merci, ce qui arrive parfois même si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, dites simplement _« De rien »_ et ne posez pas de questions.

_« Peu importe »_ peut souvent être interprété comme la façon qu'a une femme de vous dire d'aller vous faire voir. Dans mon cas, Ziva est habituellement plus directe que ça et ces mots seront souvent suivis d'un commentaire en hébreu que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, mais dont je crois saisir le sens.

Finalement, il y a _« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe »._ C'est aussi une phrase dangereuse qui signifie la plupart du temps qu'elle vous a demandé de faire quelque chose un certain nombre de fois mais qu'elle est maintenant en train de le faire elle-même. Cela va probablement se terminer un peu plus tard par vous qui allez lui demander ce qui ne va pas et elle qui vous répondra _« Rien »._ À ce moment-là, déguerpissez!

C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé dans mon cas. J'ai réalisé tout à l'heure que ce _« Rien »_ qui n'était en fait pas vraiment un _« Rien »_ vu la tête qu'elle me fait toujours, était du à un petit oubli de ma part. En effet, la jolie israélienne qui partage mon quotidien depuis quelques mois maintenant a quelques habitudes auxquelles elle tient particulièrement. L'une d'elle est de ranger la vaisselle sale tout de suite après avoir mangé car elle déteste l'odeur et elle a horreur des restes de nourriture qui restent collés aux fond des assiettes. Hier soir, je suis rentré tard car Gibbs m'a fait recommencer mon rapport un certain nombre de fois et elle était déjà couchée lorsque je suis revenu du bureau. Je me suis fais des pâtes et je ne me souviens absolument pas avoir rangé la cuisine ensuite. Merde ! Bon, maintenant que j'ai mis le doigt dessus, il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire pardonner. Elle ne pourra pas rester insensible à mon charme bien longtemps. Je griffonne donc sur un bout de papier : _El Portofino, 20h… désolé pour le désordre. Je t'aime._ Je fais un petit avion avec et le lance en sa direction. Des années de pratique sur les bancs d'école montrent leur utilité lorsque le projectile atterrit exactement sur son rapport. Elle lève vers moi un regard irrité mais déplie tout de même le papier lorsqu'elle voit qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Son expression change immédiatement et elle me fait un demi-sourire. Des excuses et son restaurant préféré, je vous avais bien dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Le secret du succès de notre relation, c'est la communication, ou si vous préférez, ma capacité à lire entre les lignes. Je suis un Agent du NCIS après tout, je suis supposé savoir lire entre les lignes !

**_Fin_**


End file.
